This new application seeks NICHD Continuing Education Training Program (T15) sponsorship for an innovative advanced program entitled 'Rehabilitative and Regenerative Medicine for Minority Health and Health Disparities ([RMH]2D) to train and mentor promising physician-scientists and other researchers from predominately underrepresented communities in sophisticated technologies in rehabilitation research. [RMH]2D (pronounced 'remedy') offers dynamic training that provides a fresh series of daily lecturers on emerging concepts, extended discussion, laboratory research, workshops and informal seminars over week-long periods, followed by an annual symposium dinner at a scientific meeting/congress. The primary aim is the development of an intense laboratory-based training for 16 newly independent investigators per year to educate them on regeneration research strategies for CNS and skeletal-muscular rehabilitation, and to help launch and sustain their careers. The courses are offered at Howard (years 1), Morehouse (year 2) and Meharry (year 3), under the overall directorship of Gerald Schatten, Ph.D., from Pittsburgh along with Howard's Provost James Wyche, Ph.D., Winston Thompson, Ph.D. from Morehouse and Ayman Al-Hendy, M.D., Ph.D. from Meharry. The four aims are to: I. Provide conceptual education and experimental training in the sophisticated methods focused on diseases prevalent in African-American communities; II. Foster candid and meaningful conversations among all course participants regarding current barriers to the recruitment and retention of the most talented researchers to achieve full diversification of NIH's research workforce; III. Educate participants on minority health disparities in research, the ethical, social and legal implications (ELSI), and the regulatory landscape in which [RMH]2D investigations occur, so that trainees may begin their own research programs in the most ethical and responsible manner and avoid needless pitfalls and delays; IV. Encourage and empower the course participants through the most fragile stages of their careers as well as monitor and track their achievements comprehensively and longitudinally to ensure that these precious funds can be demonstrated to be wise, cost-effective and fruitful investments. Overall, the purpose of this NICHD Continuing Education Training Program is to provide comprehensive and sophisticated training and state-of-the-art methods on bioengineering, cellular, molecular and genetic approaches for advancing the Frontiers in Rehabilitative and Regenerative Medicine for rectifying Minority Health and Health Disparities.